fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches is the third and final episode of the Fugly Hoes: In Summer series. It is written by Kyle. This episode includes flashbacks to Nate and Kyle's first date. Plot When Kyle gets off the plane at NIX ( Nicaragua International Airport) he is hoping his friends will forgive him for just leaving for no reason. Lily, who had gotten a job as an assistant manager at the gift shoppe notices her former glee club member/friend and experiances both joy at seeing Kyle and anger at him for leaving the Fuglies (especially Nate) like he did for seven weeks. Kyler and Joe pick up Lily and Kyle at the airport, after which Joe rips into Kyle for the way he treated Nate. Kyle begins to wonder if he should tell them that he's moving to New York. When Joe drops Kyle off, Lily gets out and asks him what changed? Kyle says that he's a new person, to which Lily just walks away, before starting to cry and sings Wrecking Ball. Kyle runs after her and apologizes and that he was scared that they would hate him. Kyle admits that he secretly felt like they only tolerated him and his drama in the Fugly Hoes. Kyle says that he thought it would be easier to leave if he thought they hated him for breaking Nate's heart. Lily says thats poppycock, and that they all think hess fucking lovely. Lily then says that he should talk to Nate. Flashback: ''' '''Nate asks Kyle out on a date to a Jinkx Monsoon concert, to which Nate answers an inquisitive Kyle that Jinkx is a drag queen. Kyle smiles and replies that he would love to go. Back in the present, Kyle sees Nate who says it was lovely to see him, that he is happy that they can get back to how they were. Kyle brings up him moving to New York, after which Nate asks where Tim is. Tim, according to Kyle, has been looking for an apartment and may have found them a job in New York if Kyle is interested; an answer that Nate gets irritated, See I'm Smiling. Kyle tells Nate that he has always supported him no matter what and that if they wanted this to work, If I Didn't believe In You, Nate would have to trust him. Nate says that he is angry that he is unable to attend FHC with Kyle and Sydney and the rest of their friends, and says that if Kyle goes to New York, then he is going to abandon him: something Kyle promised never to do on their first date. Kyle begins to walk away, to which Nate calls him a fucking coward and says that they are officially over. Kyle raises the middle finger at Nate just as he is leaving. Matt, meanwhile has gotten in deep with his slight addictinn to MDMA, Ecstacy and alcohol. All of which were supplied to him by The Phantom. Ana manipulates Matt into believing he had cheated with Matt. Matt wakes up in his bed alone the next morning, finding an unwrapped condom on the ground and a woman in his shower. Even though he doesn't remember anything, Matt feels immediately guilty about cheating on Lily, Nobody Needs To Know. He doesn't know that Ana set the whole thing up to break him down, and make him come back for more. The Fuglies get to gether one last time, but they all notice the tension in the air as Nate and Kyle refuse to acknowledge each others existence, only to make bitchy remarks to each other. Flashback: ''' '''Kyle and Nate get back from the concert, smiling and having after having a wonderful time. Kyle kisses Nate goodnight on the cheek. Nate asks when he's going to call, Kyle says he will see him tomorrow at school Tonight. Back in the present, Sydney is struggling with what song to sing to her wife, Kyler, for once not using a snarky remark, suggest she sings a Beyoncé song. Sydney says that a stupid idea, which results in Kyler calling Sydney a c*nt and things get back to normal. Joe and Kyler show Sydney how to do it, how to get in front of a crowd by singing their favourite love duet, Can I Have This Dance (Reprise). Sydney puts on a brave face and sings 1+1, during which Lily asks Matt what's wrong, that he has been avoiding her since he went out on Friday night. Matt's inner monologue tells him to tell her the truth, Call Your Girlfriend. Matt replies that everything is great, that he and Nate are planning to go on a Mall tour of Nicaragua. Flashback: The second date goes off without a hitch and Kyle and Nate, now known as Kate (Middleton/Holmes) and Nate are arguing over which Kate they are, are now together, Nate admits that he's never felt like this before, that his heart has grown two sizes too big since they got together. Nate sings Goodbye Until Tomorrow. In the Present, meanwhile, Kyle thinks about Nate from afar, he is sorry that he couldn't save them, that he wishes it had ended differently, I Could Never Save You. Nate sees Kyle in the distance, and smiles at him. Kyle seeing this walks away, not wanting anyone to see him cry. But as he begins to walk away, Kyle smiles at Nathan's smile. Kyle tells Tim that he needs to go to New York, that Nicaragua has too many bad memories. Tim says that he thinks he has found a place for them to live, and a job for them to go too. It would take a few weeks after the otehrs leave to make the move but they would be in New York before Canadian Thanksgiving. Nate and Matt pack up to leave for their tour of Malls across Nicaragua, and the US. Everyone is there to say goodbye to them except for Kyle, who has to get some medicine from the Doctor, so he doesn't get any bipolar episodes. Later, Lily, Joe, Kyler, Sydney and Angelika all head to their train, where they meet Tim and Kyle and they say goodbye, not knowing that the two boys would follow right behind them in a few weeks. From all parts of the continent, the Summer Mini-series ends with all the Fugly Hoes singing Roots Before Branches. \ THE END Songs